Ice's back story
by Ice The Lone Wolf
Summary: How I am today... (Goes with Glitch's series but Ice's p.o.v)
1. Meeting the group

I'm Ice the wolf, a six foot tall wolf with pure white fur silver eyes and a necklace with a piece of onyx hanging from it. I work as an assassin with a couple of friends, we work for both other gangs and our own benefit, but somethings don't last forever. You'll see what I mean soon enough, but let's start my story shall we?

Ice's p.o.v

I awake in my dark room in Dart City, the only light is coming from between the blinds which were pulled down. I slowly got out of bed and up to my dresser, I pulled out a pair of ripped jeans and put them on then walked out into the living room then the kitchen. I open the fridge and pull out a carton of milk, eggs, bacon, and orange juice. Then I put them down on the counter, I walked up to the pantry and grabbed some pancake mix. A couple minutes later I had breakfast ready then I set the table and went to wake everyone up. I went into the hallway where there were six different doors, one was mine the other five belonged to my friends.

I walked to the first door which had a sword painted on it, Magnus's room. I opened the door and literally pulled him out of bed.

"Aww, man what the hell was that for?" He asked starting to get up.

"To wake you up, now come on breakfast is on the table" when I said that he started drooling, jumped up and ran to the living room.

I shook my head and walked to the next door, this one has hash marks on it for kills, Sebastian's room. I open the door to see both him and his girlfriend Katelyn already awake and playing Halo3.

"Good morning love birds" I said as I walked in.

"Morning!" They both said not taking their eyes off the game, they're very competitive when it comes to games, especially Halo.

"Well, you guys breakfast is ready so I'd go unless you want Magnus to eat it all." I said leaning against the doorframe.

They paused the game got up and walked out to the living room. I walked across the hall to a blue door, Orion's room. I opened the door to see him asleep at his computer, he's the techie of the group. I walked up and spun his chair around.

"Woo!" He said he fell out of the chair.

"haha, come on Orion Breakfast is ready" I said helping him up.

"I'm not letting Magnus eat it all!" He said sprinting down the hall.

I love how everyone loves my baking so much. I walked to the next room this one had 'ZVI' on the door, Ander and Kera's room. I opened the door where I was met with something I didn't want to see.

"Ice what the Hell Dude it's called knocking!" Ander said as Kera got off of him.

"Sorry! Just saying breakfast is ready!" I said covering my eyes as they got dressed.

"Magnus isn't going to get it all!" he and Kera said in unison as they ran down the hall full speed.

I laughed a little, then walked up to the final door which had a teddy bear painted on it, Ammy's room. I knocked on the door and quietly opened it where I was tackled to the ground and pulled into a kiss.

"Well, good morning to you to my love" I said as Ammy and I broke our kiss.

"haha, I love scarring you" she giggled.

"You didn't scare me you just surprised me, now let's get to breakfast shall we?" I asked grabbing her paw then we walked to breakfast. When we got there we took our seat and started eating. When we were done Orion cleared his throat getting us to look at him.

"Ok guys we have a mission to do I'll give you the details after we get ready ok?" We nodded and then went to our separate ways to get ready...

(heres chapter 1 of Ice's back story which is going to go along with Glitch the wolf's series. So leave a comment!)


	2. Gearing Up

Ice's p.o.v

I went into my room and over to my closet. I opened it revealing, an M40A1 with ACR/Thermal scope, FMJ, and Extended clip. A 44. Magnum, a combat ax, a hidden blade, and a couple packs of C4. I sighed happily at this view, I then looked at my armor which is at the bottom then it was time to set up. My armor consists of, a right shoulder guard with my hidden blade attached to my right wrist, a left elbow pad, a left shin guard, and knee guards on both knees.

Once I was ready I put my M40A1 on my back, my 44. Magnum in it's holster, clipped my combat ax to my belt with easy removal, and my C4 in a back back and now for everyone else's gear...

Orion

Skill: tech/tactics

Age: 27

Weapon(s): a baseball bat and a left handed desert eagle with silencer

Armor: a pair of bullet proof shin, knee, and upper arm guards and pads

Ammy

Skill: hand to hand combat

Age: 15

Weapon(s): an AK-47 with teddy bears painted on it, a solid gold combat knife that I got for our first anniversary gift, and my old Swat-556 with reflex scope, FMJ, extended clip, and arctic camo

Armor: a pink welder's mask with teeth panted around the visor, a bullet prof vest, and knee guards

Magnus

Skill: strength

Age: 19

Weapon(s): an ancient great sword, a 223. Caliber assault rifle, and a Remington

Armor: a metal left shoulder and shin/knee guards

Sebastian

Skill: leadership

Age: 21

Weapon(s): a pair of B23Rs

Armor: a bullet prof vest, and an orange welder's mast with hash marks on it

Kera

Skill: speed

Age: 20

Weapon(s): Ander's ZVI-falcon, a butterfly combat knife, and a Tac 45.

Armor: a bullet prof vest, a combat vest (with 3x frags, 2x concussion, and extra ammo

Katelyn

Skill: Close combat

Age:20

Weapon(s): a spas 12 shotgun

Armor: a bullet pro vest/shoulder guards, knee and elbow guards, and a gold color welder's mask

Ander

Skill: Long rang combat

Age: 23

Weapon(s): MP5 with silencer, flashlight, and FMJ

Armor: a metal thy guard, a bullet prof vest, and a pair of knee guards

Oh and one more thing, I'm 16 and my skill is stealth. Anyway we met up in the meeting room which had a huge holo-table so we could see all of dart city. Now for the plan...

(Ok guys sorry for doing such short chapters but I'm having a bad case of writers block, and one more thing go check out Glitch's stories because he's an awesome writer! And leave a comment!)


	3. The plan

Ice's p.o.v

I walked in and took my seat in between Magnus and Ammy. Then Orion walked in with a holo disc an inserted it into the tables dis drive. A holo projection of a huge skyscraper appeared.

"What you see here is the 'Red Ink' corporation, the are a weapons company for the war going on across seas and we are in charge of killing this wolf" Orion said hitting a button on the table.

it then displace a five foot six gray wolf wearing a white lab coat, goggles, red medical gloves, red pants, and brown work boots.

"the wolf you see before you is, Doctor Richthofen. An ex-doctor for doing illegal experiments on his patients." Sebastian explained.

"So what? We have to kill this guy or somethin'?" Ander asked messing with a rubber band, then flung it going through the hologram.

"not kill assassinate" Orion corrected him.

"Ok, ok, so what's the plan then?" Kera said taking her feet off the table.

"Ok, Kera and Katelyn, your going to distract the two guards at the elevator, you'll have silenced pistols to deal with them quickly. This is where Sebastian and Ander come in, we're going to take their outfits and hide their bodies. After that we'll head up the elevator. Ice and Ammy you'll be on the roof next door and firing grappling hooks on the roof. After you'll zip line across drop down and break the glass on the forty-eighth floor. Richthofen is on the forty-second floor, you'll meet everyone else there. Then Magnus, and I will head to the fifty-fifth floor to steal all the weapon designs, ammo, exedra exedra. Ok you have your orders, and once we've taken out the target we'll meet back at the main floor where my old friend Gillian will be waiting with an armored truck. Then we come back home safe and sound. Now lets Go!" Orion said with enthusiasm

We all walked outside and up to an armored truck with Gillian in the driver's seat... Well here we go!


	4. Plan gone bad!

(Here's chapter 4, And Guys Seriously Go Look At Glitch the wolf's stories!)

"Ok everyone in their places?" We heard Orion ask over the walky talkies.

"Team A in place!" Katelyn answered.

I picked up my walky talky and replied "Team B in position."

"Good, and Team C is also in position. Now let's begin."

Katelyn, Kera, Ander, and Sebastian got out of the armored truck and walked into the building. Sebastian and Ander waited outside until Kera came out and told them to come in. The girls walked up to the guards and began to flirt.

"Hello there boys" Kera said as she walked up to the guard on the right.

"h-hi girls" the guard on the right said as Katelyn walked up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You boys think you can take an early break?" Katelyn asked starting to unbutton the guard's jacket.

The guards looked at each other and smiled thinking "they're pretty hot, so screw it!" Then they both nodded.

"ok well then follow us" Kera said as they followed them around the corner, only to be met with a round to the brain.

Kera then ran out front and told the boys to come in and take over for the guards. Ammy and I then got the signal when we saw Sebastian and Ander run in. Now it's our turn. We took out our grappling hooks and fired landing on the forty-ninth floor. We then zip lined across and through the glass of the forty-eighth floor. Down bellow us Ander and Sebastian were in their new suits and taking the elevator To the forty-seventh floor.

Magnus and Orion were up on the fifty-fifth floor getting weapon blueprints.

"Ok guard me while I get the blueprints ok"'Orion said as he placed a disc in the drive of the computer that stored all the data for 'red ink'. A hologram appeared which showed a symbol that Orion recognized. He smiled the typed a message and sent it to someone, then he pulled the disc and told Magnus it was time to go. They slowly walked out of the doorway to see two guards with their backs turned. Magnus un sheathed his sword and Orion pulled his baseball bat. Then *SLASH* and *CRACK* then one guard fell headless while the other one fell with the back of is head cracked like an egg.

Sebastian, Ander, and the girls had made it to the forty-seventh floor and were heading to the stair case. While Ammy and I were just outside of the doors to Richthofen's lab. They'd made it to the doors, now time for fun. They burst open the door and shot the doctor in the chest once. He fell, but the laughed as guards pored in to the building.

"Screw it! We've gotta go!" Sebastian yelled as we ran out the door.

Then the hall sealed up, the windows the doors everything excepted the door hat led down stairs. "Oh mine friends, you vill die by water now! Muhuheheha!" Richthofen said in a German accent over the intercom, then there was a rumbling sound. We tuned around to see water rushing toward us like a river. We were hit by it an sent flying down the stair case. We eventually made it to the lobby where the doors were closed and the water was rising and at the top was the doctor with a sub machine gun.

"Oh if the water doesn't kill you I will! Also my friends are currently destroying Dart City as we speak!" The doctor said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Why are you doing this!?" Ammy yelled in anger.

"Vell, you know everyone in this damned city is weak! The Red Ink on the other paw is strong and we crush the weak muhahaha!" He answered.

Then I noticed my rifle floating to the bottom, I smiled then swam down near the bottom of the lobby, grabbed it and swam back up to the top. When I reached the top I scoped in and fired hitting him in the shoulder causing him to drop his SMG.

"Ow! Ok you want to do that! Well let's take zis to the street shall ve duncoffs!" He said as he pulled a lever behind him and got into the elevator next to it.

The doors opened flushing us into the street. We were swiped down the street hitting cars, rubble, and buildings. Until I grabbed onto a building and had ahold of Ammy, I climbed into the window.

"Ammy, are you ok?" I asked while coughing up some water.

"Yeah, I'm ok, but where's everyone else?" She asked while taking her Swat-556 apart to get rid of the water.

I grabbed the walky talks and asked over it, "Hey where is everyone at?" There was just static.

"Damn it!" I said as I put it in my backpack.

I turned to see Ammy putting her gun back together, we hear gunfire across the street which was still a river. It was Sebastian and Katelyn on the edge of the blown open building.

"Sebastian, if this is the end-" Katelyn was cut off.

"This Won't Be The End!" He said as he killed two Reds.

"Even if it's not I still have to tell you." she said now with tears in her eyes.

"What? What is it?" He asked shoving a Red into the water.

"I'm Pregnant!" She yelled.

Sebastian went wide eyed, then smiled and killed the last of the Reds that were attacking again. He then turned and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Hey guys! Congratulations and all, but can you toss us a line so we can get across?" Ammy yelled across.

"Sure! Here you go!" Katelyn replied shooting her grappling hook across latching on to the window frame.

"Thanks!" We replied in unison as we climbed across, until a sniper shot the line causing us to fall in...

(Ok guys there's chapter 5, again kind of a bad chapter, but again writer's block! And go check out Glitch's stories out! And leave comments!)


End file.
